Key making machines are used to create copies of master keys. In conventional machines, a master key is mounted into a clamp and held stationary while an image of the master key is captured. The image is then used to reproduce a corresponding pattern of notches within a key blank, thereby replicating the master key.
An exemplary key making machine is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0243957 of Drake et al. that published on Sep. 27, 2012 (“the '957 publication”). In particular, the '957 publication discloses a machine that uses an optical imaging device to capture a silhouette of an inserted master key. The silhouette is measured to determine a depth, angle, and position of each tooth in the master key, and to determine if the master key includes a pattern on one side or on both sides. In order to capture the silhouette, the master key is manually secured inside the machine. Specifically, a user of the machine manually grasps a handle of a door clamp, and lifts upward to raise the door clamp against a spring bias. The master key is then placed within a slot formed in a base, and the door clamp is lowered back down onto the master key by the user. The spring bias causes the door clamp to maintain a downward force against the master key during imaging.
Although the key making machine of the '957 publication may be adequate for some applications, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, it may be difficult for the door clamp to exert enough force on the master key to keep it secure during imaging, without making raising of the door clamp overly difficult for some users. In addition, it may be possible for the master key to be misaligned and/or to be mishandled during manual insertion while the door clamp is raised.
The disclosed clamp and key making machine are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.